Something Furry This Way Comes
by mefiant
Summary: A fluffy interlude set somewhere around early S6 Spike and Buffy are NOT together, and no mention of Buffy’s death is made. Spike makes his animal magnetism known, but not in the usual way. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Thanks and Hi to my new Beta Holly.

**Chapter 1  
**

Spike woke up to complete darkness; it took him a moment to realize that he was caught beneath the sheets of his bed.

"Bloody Hell!" he muttered to himself as he tried to work his way to the edge on the tangled mass. He started slightly when he heard a strange noise and renewed his attempt to find release from the stranglehold of his sheets.

Finally he reached the edge of the bed, rolling out onto the floor landing on his hands and knees. He sprung up ready to scan for the source of the noise when he suddenly fell back to the ground.

"What the!" he spun around as he heard the strange sound again. That was when he noticed that all was not as it should be. Everything seemed to be larger or further away than normal. _'What the hell is going on?'_

Staying on his hands and knees, '_Because he seemed to be having trouble standing upright at the moment;'_ he began to move slowly around his bedroom, all the while trying to remember what had happened last night.

_'Ok went patrolling with the Slayer, killed some Vamps, fought with Buffy.'_ So far Spike could think of nothing unusual. _'Bitch punched me in the nose, got interrupted by a Klishnar Demon, killed it, fought with Buffy some more, found some stray kittens, picked em up, went to Willies to play poker, got drunk, came home, and passed out.'_ Right, so nothing unusual there so the only other possible explanation was a spell gone awry.

_'Red!__ Of course she's bollixed something up again and shrunk me.'_ Spike's head was aching from his hangover, and he lifted a hand to run wearily through his hair. That was when he noticed it. _'Oh Bugger!'_ Spike extended his arm and took a long look at his now fur covered appendage. His hand now looked suspiciously like a paw. _'Bloody hell!'_

Spike lay back down for a moment and concentrated on the sensations within his body; he stretched experimentally and felt his backbone flex with an unnatural suppleness all the way down to his_…'What the buggering hell is that?'_ Twisting his body, he tried find the source of his discomfort. Turning frantically in a circle he tried to snatch onto a tuft of white that seemed to have attached itself to his rear. Suddenly in dawned on him just what he was chasing_,'Fuck__, I've got a tail.'_

_'Ok Spike easy fix, get to The Slayer's, find the witch, Kill the witch.'_ Spike began to form a plan_,'Hang__ on get her to reverse the spell first, THEN kill the witch!'  
_

Spike stalked towards the base of the ladder and looked up towards the opening_.'__I__ can do this, cats can jump, they climb. It'll be easy.'_ He concentrated for a moment before leaping towards the ladder. He made it about halfway up before he began to drop again _'Bugger.'_ Spike landed nimbly on his feet before angrily turning to stare at his only exit once again.

_'Right, there has got to be a trick to this.'_ Spike crouched down as far as he could get on his now feline body and concentrated on sending all of his power into his back legs. He eyed the opening above for a few minutes before springing upwards once again. Unfortunately he didn't make his goal this time either, as the strange wiggling motion his butt has made seconds before he jumped distracted him. _'What the bleedin hell was that?'  
_

Moving away from the ladder for a few minutes, Spike practiced his pouncing. There it was again, that strange butt wiggle. It happened each time he pounced. _'Bloody hell can my unlife get any worse.'_ He practiced leaping and pouncing until he was no longer distracted by the strange movement in his rear. More confident in his abilities now, he stalked over to the ladder determined to gain freedom this time.

Spike couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face as he soared upwards coming closer and closer to the exit. His hands, _'Paws?'_ had just touched the earth surrounding the hole, when his body began to lose momentum and fall back towards the ground below. Desperately, Spike tried to claw onto something so that he could halt the decent and manage to haul himself out. Unfortunately the hard cement gave him no purchase, he swore softly as he began to fall once more.

Spike jerked in surprise as his descent was suddenly halted, something warm and firm wrapping itself around his soft belly. He felt himself begin lifted upwards and out of the hole. Spike tried to twist out of the grip of whatever had him. _'Please don't let it be Clem!'_ he thought as he felt the hair rise on his neck and began hissing in anger.

"Shh, don't be frightened." A soft hand began to stroke down the length of his back. Spike felt his back arch automatically at the gentle touch; he looked up into Dawn's soft blue eyes.

"Where did you come from?" Dawn asked as she stood up lifting the cat into her arms. "You're a bit big for Spike to use for poker." She shuddered slightly at the thought. "Spike you down there!" she called through the opening. Silence served as her only response. "Where's Spike, kitty?" Dawn began to scratch him under his left ear.

Spike closed his eyes in bliss, a loud purr vibrating through his body. _'God no wonder cats like this.'_ He angled his head to make the most of the sensation. Suddenly remembering that he was in fact now a cat and that he needed help, Spike began to attempt to communicate his need for help. Unfortunately this translated into a series of strange feline noises and a squirming furry body.

"Oh kitty, are you hungry?" Dawn began to look around for something to feed her new friend. "Hmm…ok, nothing I can see so either your not Spike's kitty and you got trapped in here, or Spike hasn't gotten you anything." Dawn plopped the cat down onto the floor, "You stay here, and I'll have a look downstairs."

Spike waited patiently near the top of the ladder sending fervent prayers to whoever would listen that Dawn would work out that something was amiss.

Dawn emerged from the lower level, a worried frown marring her face. "I think something's wrong kitty, Spike's coat is downstairs, but there's no sign of him." She lifted him back into her arms, "He never goes anywhere without it. You come home with me until we find him."

Dawn scooped him up once more and headed to the entrance of the crypt. The sunlit entrance of the crypt! Spike's eyes widened as he saw the approaching daylight, and he desperately tried to squirm out of Dawn's grasp. His frantic attempts stilled when he realized that his exposed flesh wasn't burning, he didn't know if he was no longer a vamp or if the thick cat's fur protected him.

Dawn petted and stroked the cat all the way home, listening to his contented purrs as she went. Spike merely lay back and enjoyed the warmth of the sun and Dawn's affection.

* * *

"Buffy I'm home!" Dawn shouted, carefully closing the door behind her before putting the cat down in case he decided to run away.

Spike had no intention of leaving the Summer's household, now he was here. If he had any chance of being restored, he would have to find a way to communicate his problem to one of the girls. Winding his way around Dawn's legs, he followed her into the kitchen as she went in search of food. Jumping onto the counter Spike watched with interest as Dawn began to pull items from the refrigerator.

"No kitty off the bench," Dawn plopped him back onto the floor. Spike sighed in frustration before jumping back up. "Kitty you shouldn't be on the bench, hop off." Dawn tried to gentle shoo him off, but Spike merely plopped himself down and continued watching her. "Ok, but if Buffy goes mad, you're on your own buster."

Dawn pulled a clean saucer out of the cupboard and placed it in front of Spike. "Hungry kitty?" she asked as she scratched him between his ears. Spike purred deeply pushing his head into her hand more forcefully, demanding more. Dawn giggled giving him one last scratch before washing her hands and beginning to make herself a sandwich. Every now and then she would drop a small piece of ham onto the saucer before Spike.

Spike could feel the hunger pains rumbling through his stomach. _'Ok so what the hell do I eat? Do I still need blood or do I eat cat food?'_ Spike shuddered at the thought. Deciding that he could seek out a source of blood later, Spike snatched up the meat and began to eat.

The backdoor banged slightly as Willow and Tara strolled through laughing. "Oh kitty!" Willow exclaimed, dropping her books heavily on the counter and scooping Spike up to cuddle him, "Aren't you a beautiful kitty." Spike startled as she deftly lifted one leg. "So you're a boy kitty!" Spike desperately tried to escape as Willow inspected his…manly…parts, even if they were covered in fur at this point. _'Thank god the whelp's not here.'  
_

As if on cue the aforementioned whelp came bounding through kitchen door closely followed by Buffy. "Holy radioactive cat batman, where'd that come from?" Xander stared at the bundle of fur cuddled in Willow's arms.

Buffy skirted around him as she noticed the cat in Willow's arms, glaring at Dawn she absently began to stroke the animal's soft fur. "Yes Dawn, where did it come from?" A small smile played across her lips as she heard the loud purrs emanating from the cat.

Spike for his part had forgotten the indignity of Willow's inspection as soon as the Slayer's hands had begun to caress him. He felt a deep contentment settle over him that at last the object of his affection was touching him in a non violent way.

Dawn grinned as she realized that Buffy was completely smitten with the new addition to their home. "I found him trapped in the lower part of Spike's crypt." Dawn frowned then as she remembered that Spike had not been there, "Buffy I think something's happened to Spike, I couldn't find him anywhere."

Xander snorted, "Well you know Captain Peroxide, he's probably used the sewers to get up to no good somewhere."

Dawn shook her head, "No his duster was still there, and he never goes anywhere without it."

Willow bent down and deposited Spike onto the floor, absently brushing at the white fur that now clung to her clothes, "Dawnie, I'm sure he's ok. I mean Spike can handle himself."

Dawn turned pleading eyes to Buffy, "But his Duster! You know how he feels about that thing."

Sighing Buffy flopped heavily onto a stool, starting as a furry body began brushing itself across her ankles. "Ok Dawn, I promise that I'll check it out tonight during patrol." Bending down she scooped up the cat, giggling as he began to nuzzle at her neck "So mister, what's your name?"

Tara spoke up for the first time, "His fur's kinda the same color as Spike's hair."

Xander grunted, "Yeah radioactive white."

Willow slapped him lightly. "Be nice Xander, I think he's a gorgeous kitty."

"So names, we can't keep calling him kitty." Buffy shifted the cat in her arms.

Dawn bounced excitedly, "Well seeing as Xander pointed out that he has the same coloring as Spike, and I found him in Spike's crypt, what about 'William the Furry'?"

Tara laughed at Dawns suggestion, "Or we could call him William the Mouse Slayer?"

Buffy raised an eyebrow laughingly, "What Scourge of the Kitchen?"

Xander stared at the contented animal in disgust, "What about William the Bloody Annoying Cat?" Xander waited for the laughs at his suggestion but was met with stony silence.

"That's not very nice Xander." Willow pouted, "He's just a poor innocent lost kitty, what has he ever done to you? If you can't be nice you can leave."

Xander grumbled to himself as he headed for the lounge leaving the girls to their naming game. "Damn now I'm being ousted for evil dead's cat."

The girls turned their attention back to purring bundle in Buffy's arms. "So a name… hmmm…what do you want to be called?"

At this point, Spike didn't care if they called him Miss Kitty Fantastico as long as they kept rubbing and stroking him.

"Why don't we just call him Snowball?" Xander had snuck back into the kitchen to listen to the girls and was now trying to affect a Spike-like smirk. Instead he merely managed to look slightly constipated.

Spike suppressed the urge to hiss his disgust at the gloating boy, an evil glint entering his feline eyes as he remembered that he now possessed extremely sharp claws. Thoughts of sinking said claws into the whelp's tender flesh danced through his mind as he settled himself back into Buffy's embrace; revenge was a dish best served cold after all.

Xander's smirk soon faded as he faced the cold expressions of the four girls. "I thought you were told to leave?" Dawn said icily.

Buffy looked from Xander to the animal in her arms that had now started to rub his face into her chest, right between her breasts. A slow smile spread across her face, "I think I might just call him Spike." She watched the look of horror that Xander now sported. "After all he does act a lot like the real Spike." She grinned down at the loudly purring cat contentedly nestle against her.

Spike stilled as he heard Buffy's suggestion, casting a quick look at the whelp. He was ecstatic to see his face turning a deep shade of purple. He looked up catching Buffy's grin; impulsively he leapt up and began to nuzzle and lap at her neck, purring loudly as he heard her laughter.

"Oh Spike that tickles," Buffy giggled playfully, making no move to stop the affectionate cat.

"Buffy!" Xander began to splutter at the tone in Buffy's voice. Images of her saying the same thing to the real Spike crashed in on him, and he could feel his stomach begin to churn.

"What's wrong Xander?" Willow questioned innocently, "I think he likes the name." Tara and Dawn quickly agreed with her, watching in amusement as his face turned from purple to white.

"But it makes it sound like she's……!" Xander tried to choke out his indignation, "Buffy you can't call it Spike, people will think……" Deflating at the unaffected looks he was receiving, he hung his head and left the room once again. "If Spike finds out about this he'll never leave."

Dawn grinned as she watched Xander shuffled away dejectedly, "Now that was just evil Buffy."

Buffy shrugged, "Xander has to learn that he isn't the only male that's allowed in our lives. I'm going to have a shower before I start dinner." Standing she turned Spike to face her before raising her voice slightly, "Wanna come upstairs with me Spike?"

Spike almost groaned, 'he was in hell.' Oh it may be wrapped up in a pretty heavenly package, but it was truly hell.

Buffy hummed happily as she almost skipped up the steps to her room. Depositing Spike onto her bed, she began to organize herself.

Spike nestled down into the beds comforter, letting the Slayer's unique scent cover him. Perfectly content he drifted off to sleep.

A small sound jerked him from his dreams of naked Buffy. Lazily opening his eyes, he was confronted with the sight of Buffy walking back into the room clad only in a small towel. His eyes widened as she dropped the towel turning to give him an unobstructed view of her glistening body.

Swallowing hard, Spike watched silently as she moved to the mirror and began to rub her hands lightly across her body, turning one way then the next as she looked for imperfections. Spike itched to leap forward and cover her small hands with his own and help her with her inspection, thoughts of tracing the path she made with his tongue made his lower regions twitch in anticipation. It was around this time that he remembered that he was a cat and unable to act on his impulses.

Leaping off the bed he raced to the door, scratching pitifully at it in a desperate attempt to escape. Turning pleading eyes towards Buffy, he immediately regretted his decision.

"Do you need to go out?" Buffy moved across to open the door.

Spike was beginning to get frantic, Buffy was standing above him. Looking up he was met with the sight of her naked……. Taking a deep breath Spike dashed through the door as soon as possible, streaking downstairs to the lounge in a blur of white. Spike panted heavily as he tried to bring his reactions under control.

* * *

Xander watched as Spike the Cat dashed into the room, cowering behind the sofa.

"Awww, did something scare the big bad pussy?" Xander muttered sarcastically.

Spike groaned inwardly. He hadn't noticed the whelp in his rush to escape from Buffy's little torture session. A small seed of an idea suddenly emerged. Smirking, he stalked towards Xander, cocking his leg and spraying him in one fluid motion.

Xander almost choked as warmth spread across his leg, "Ughhh that's just….." Reaching down he grabbed Spike by the scruff of his neck, "Looks like someone needs to take a little trip to the vets." Xander frowned as memories of Spike saying something similar flitted across his mind.

Spike desperately tried to squirm out of his grasp. Xander grinned nastily as he tightened his grip. "Awww, does wittle Spikey not want to be neutered Spikey?"

Spike watched the malicious glint fill Xander's face and did the only thing he could think of, he sunk his sharp feline fangs into the soft flesh of Xander's wrist. Yelping, Xander flung him across the room as he attempted to stem the blood flowing from the bite marks.

Spike howled in pain as the chip fired, _'well that still works.'_ His howl turned into a whimper as his small feline body hit the wall heavily. Spike heard the dull sound of running footsteps as he lay dazedly where he had fallen.

"What happened?" Dawn ran into the room closely followed by both Willow and Tara.

Xander pointed an accusing finger at Spike's crumpled form, "That THING bit me!" He sat down waiting for the girls to sympathize with him. "I'm probably going to need a rabies shot or something." His voice trailed off as he realized that the three girls were crowded around Spike cooing and fussing and completely ignoring his injuries.

Buffy thudded down the stairs, "What did you do?" she hissed at Xander before joining the others by Spike's side.

"But what about me?" Xander was incredulous at the total lack of sympathy he was receiving.

Dawn stalked over to him hands on hips, "Gee Xander did the nasty kitty hurt you? Well tough, you could have killed him." Hands on hips she dared him to respond, "Nice to know you're the type of person who hurts innocent animals."

"I might need a shot." Xander waved his injured wrist in front of her face.

"Oh for goodness sake Xander, you're a grown man. If you're worried about it so much, go to the Doctor's and get a shot." Dawn flicked her hair back before turning back to fuss over Spike.

Xander watched the girls for a few minutes, before it finally sunk in that they were not going to offer him any sympathy. Miserably he headed outside, heading towards the Magic Box in the hopes that Anya would at least be sympathetic to his plight.

For the rest of the night, Spike lay on the sofa being fussed over by the women of the Summers' household. His head still ached a little and his side was sore; but he had reached a decision that if being a cat meant that he was loved and accepted, then he wouldn't worry about trying to get turned back so much. He just had to make sure that he avoided naked Buffy, and he would be fine.

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Thanks to everyone who has reviewed Furry so far. Your comments are greatly appreciated, apologies for not answering you all, work has been pretty hectic. Thanks to Holly for her wonderful Beta job and also Li and Julie for letting me bounce idea off you both. This chapter HAS been edited, the unedited version can be found on my site for those of you of age.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Spike stretched lazily on the windowsill of Buffy's room, enjoying the feeling of the sun warming his soft fur. A gentle breeze caused the curtains in the room to flutter slightly; with a soft huff Spike dreamily watched the play of light across the windowsill. The morning's noisy bustle had given way to a peaceful stillness as the residents of Casa del Summers had gone about their day, and Spike found himself enjoying the quiet contentment of the empty house.

A soft noise tickled at his ears catching Spikes attention. Turning to stare past the curtain he listened intently for the source of the sound. Upon determining that what he was hearing was someone moving in the kitchen, he lay back once again, content that one of his women had returned. The door to Buffy's room creaked open, and her unique scent was carried across the room on the soft breeze, wafting over Spike like a gentle caress. Inhaling deeply, Spike rolled onto his back, exposing his soft fur covered stomach to the warm sun, and stretched.

Spike was assailed with a multitude of smells: earth, flowers, the heated tar of the nearby road, and from inside came the barest hint of vanilla mixed with the underlying scent of arousal. Despite his earlier conviction to avoid 'intimate' type situations with Buffy, Spike reached a paw forward and snagged the curtain, moving it fractionally so he could watch see what had Buffy so 'excited.' He hoped that she hadn't bought some pillock home with her.

* * *

Buffy was humming softly as she placed a bowl on the bedside table, dropping a small towel beside it. Opening a drawer she rummaged around before pulling something out and dropping it into the bowl. Spike growled in frustration as he strained to catch a glimpse of the bowl's contents without Buffy seeing him.

Buffy walked over to stand in front of the mirror as she had the night before; slowly she unbuttoned her blouse tossing it to the floor near where Spike sat hidden. The small scrap of black lace covering her breasts soon followed. Running her hands down her stomach she began to pop the buttons open on her jeans, before pushing them down and kicking them off.

Spike swallowed hard as he watched Buffy return to playing with her nipples, clad only in her black lace g-string. He shouldn't be here watching this; he really should move away from the window and give Buffy her privacy. Spike knew that torturing himself this way would only result in frustration for himself, so he did what any self respecting vampire trapped in a cat's body would do, he hunkered down and continued to watch the show.

Spike watched as Buffy lightly traced the shape of her g-string with one dainty finger. Moving her other hand down she grasped the edges of her panties and slowly slid them off. Spike began to feel light headed as he saw Buffy turn her back to him, bending as she slid the panties from her body, giving him an unobstructed view of her backside.

Buffy straightened before walking across the room and dipped her hand into the bowl she had placed there earlier. She lifted something out before returning to stand in front of the mirror once more.

Spike frowned as he saw her begin to rub the object lightly across the nape of her neck, before bringing it across to her throat. It was only after he noticed the moisture that marked the path that Buffy's hand had traveled that he realized that it was ice that she held.

Spike watched mesmerized as Buffy trailed the ice down each breast in turn. Gasping Buffy moved the ice to her lips, rubbing them until they too were swollen from the cold.

As Buffy's eyes clouded and the scent of her arousal thickened around him, Spike desperately wanted to be in the room with her replacing the ice with his own mouth. Turning Buffy languidly made her way to the bed, stretching out on the cover, before seeking out the bowl of ice once more.

Buffy briefly flitted the ice across her body one more time before she began to lazily move it across her stomach in random patterns. Arching slightly Buffy moved her hand lower still, gasping as the coolness moved across her warm skin.

Spike sat transfixed as Buffy blindly reached towards the bowl of ice once again.

Straining forward Spike waited for Buffy to retrieve more ice from the bowl. His eyes widened in surprise as she pulled out a clear vibrator. Inching forward Spike eyed the contraption nervously; it was about nine inches long with what looked like rabbit ears extending a few inches from the base. Spike knew that the vibrator would be frigidly cold after sitting in the ice for so long. Curious he moved forward again, oblivious to how perilously close he was coming to the edge of the windowsill.

Flicking a switch Buffy gave a sultry smile as she watched the toys slow undulations begin, the small rabbit ears vibrating from side to side.

Spike began to back up in shock. His mind raced as he realized that she had deliberately cooled the vibrator to simulate a vampire's touch. Spike could feel his heart break a little at the implications, _'All this time and she still craves the poof's touch.' _Unbidden he moved back towards the window determined to lay his fantasies to rest once and for all. However, he continued to watch as Buffy arched sharply from the bed convulsing in pleasure as an orgasm took control of her movements. "SPIKE!" The name flew from Buffy's lips shocking Spike to his core as he realized that she had been thinking of him while she masturbated.

The desire to rush to her side was so strong that he leapt forward to gather her in his arms; during his decent to the floor Spike remembered that he was still in fact a cat.

Buffy sat up in surprise at the noise, "Oh Spike, you're here." Getting up she scooped him into her arms. "Wish you were the real thing." Buffy sighed as she sat back down on the bed, "Now don't you go telling the real Spike about this." She waved her hand towards the bed, "If he knew how much I wanted him, he'd never let me forget it."

Spike looked up into Buffy's wistful hazel eyes, determination to restore himself surfacing anew. Yesterday he was happy to remain a cat just so he could be close to Buffy, but now….

Jumping to the ground Spike made his way back to the window, giving Buffy one last glance before leaping outside.

Buffy giggled. "Don't you wanna snuggle anymore Spike?" she suddenly realized how sticky she felt. "Oops maybe you've got a point there, better have a shower."

* * *

Spike stood on the roof gauging the distance to the nearest tree branch. Keeping his focus on the sturdy branch, he leapt out using his sharp claws to find purchase on the rough branch. He quickly scrambled down the trunk and made his way towards the Magic Box.

Spike had just rounded the corner of Revello Drive when a large Doberman broke free from its leash and charged at him barking and growling loudly. Spike felt the fur on his back stand on end as he faced down the slathering monster. The dog seemed confused that the small animal was not fleeing and it stop short, large globs of drool falling from its mouth as it continued to growl menacingly. Spike shuddered at the disgusting picture the dog presented; cocking his head to one side he contemplated his next move.

_'You know in this light the thing has the same goofy look the poof gets.'_ Chuckling Spike launched himself at the dog's floppy neck, digging in his claws and swinging himself onto its back. The animal began to writhe in a desperate attempt to dislodge its attacker. Spike merely extended his claws some more before sinking his fangs into the creature's soft flesh. Tufts of dark fur began to fly as Spike threw himself into the fight with reckless abandon.

A loud yowl of pain sprang from the animal as its movements became frantic. Spike continued to hiss and spit as he bit the animal again before leaping gracefully back to the ground. The Doberman took this opportunity to turn tail and run back to its master, yelping pitifully as it fled.

Spike watched the defeated animal run off into the distance before turning back towards the Magic Box, strutting down the street tail held high and a wide smirk on his face. _'That's it run., I may be a cat, but I'm still the Big Bad.'_

Reaching the Magic Box, Spike stood close to the door patiently waiting for a customer to pass through. Soon the door opened slightly, and Spike slipped inside making his way towards the counter where Anya stood. Half way there, Spike noticed that Xander was sitting at the large round table, head down snoring loudly. Grinning to himself, he cast a glance in Anya's direction. Ensuring himself that she was busy elsewhere, he silently crept towards the sleeping Scoobie.

Spike sat and watched the whelp for a moment before leaping onto the table and laying down as close as possible to his head. Hunkering down Spike bought his face next to Xander's and waited. He had positioned himself just so. His whiskers softly brushing across Xander's cheek whenever Spike moved slightly.

Xander began to twitch, snorting as he tried to brush the offending sensation from his face. Sitting back Spike waited patiently until Xander finally opened his eyes and stared straight into a pair of feline eyes. Spike took this opportunity to hiss loudly, his eyes flashing gold, before lunging at Xander. At the last moment Spike twisted away and dashed behind one of the nearby shelves, then poked his head around the corner so he could watch the fun.

Xander squealed in surprise before sitting up abruptly, arms flailing, as he sputtered in shock. The sudden movement caused his chair to rock backwards sharply before tipping over, depositing a near hysterical Xander on the floor with a loud crack.

"Xander, what are you doing?" Anya demanded. "Your strange noises are scaring away the customers." She huffed as she took in the sight of her boyfriend lying sprawled on the floor.

"Spike!" spluttered Xander, "Spike was here, and he was going to bite me."

Anya walked out from behind the counter, hands on hips as she glanced around the store. "There's no one here Xander." Spotting the bag of chips that had been on the table beside him she gave a small sigh, "You really shouldn't eat so much junk food Xander. You are becoming large and puffy, and you are having hallucinations."

Anya turned to move back to the counter when she noticed small white head poking around the corner of the shelf. "Xander, there is a small furry creature near the jars of pickled fairy livers. Please come and ensure that it's not a bunny." Anya's eyes widened in horror at the thought as she began to inch her way backwards away from the suspicious looking creature her finger pointed accusingly in Spike's direction.

Spike turned a dubious eye towards the jars beside him; cocking an eyebrow he watched the small specks floating around. _'Huh, now what would you need those for?' _

Xander stared blankly at Anya before turning his head to follow in the direction she was pointing.

If he could, Spike would have laughed out loud at the expression on Xander's face. Unable to resist, he hissed at him again while bringing a sharply clawed paw up and waving it menacingly in the boy's direction

Xander's eyes widened at the threat. As he desperately tried to get to his feet scrambling forward onto his hands and knees, he pushed up straight into to the table just above him. Groaning Xander reeled backwards, once again ending up on his back. Spike took this opportunity to leap onto Xander's chest, settling himself comfortably as he stared down, innocently at the hyperventilating boy.

"Oh, it's not a bunny at all." Anya relaxed as she realized that the ball of fluff was in fact a cat. "My, aren't you a fine specimen." Reaching down she ran a firm hand along the length of Spike's spine, eliciting a loud purr from him.

"An!" Xander began to whine as he helplessly batted at the creature resting on his upper body. "Get it off, get it off. It's Spike's demon cat come to attack me again."

Anya huffed, tapping her foot impatiently, "Xander everybody knows that there are no demons that resemble cats. There are a few God-like creatures, but they are all higher beings and wouldn't lower themselves to mingling with mere mortals."

"But it bit me." Xander waved his injured wrist in her direction, scowling in annoyance as he realized that Spike had gone to sleep on his chest.

"Really Xander, if this is the way you behaved last night it's no wonder he bit you." With exaggerated care Anya gently lifted Spike into her arms, cradling him like a baby and tickling his downy stomach. "You probably scared him to death with your loud mannish voice and lumbering movements."

Xander stared at Anya incredulously, "But…."

"That's enough Xander!" Anya had had enough, "Now if you can't be nice go downstairs and unpack those boxes that arrived this morning." She turned her back on him and went back to the counter, gently placing Spike on the counter top beside the register.

Xander grumbled to himself as he lumbered to his feet, throwing Spike a dirty look before heading downstairs.

Anya waited patiently for Xander to leave the room before turning her attention back to the cat, "So Spike, how did you manage to get yourself turned into a cat?"

Spike sat to attention at Anya's words. _'Bloody hell the bint knows it's me!' _Relief spread through him like wild fire because at last he found some help.

Anya studied Spike for a while, "You make a very attractive cat Spike by the way. But then you've always had a feline grace about you." She busied herself pulling out a pen and pad of paper, hurriedly scratching down and tearing the page lose. "Yes and No, ok!"

Spike looked at the scrap of paper sitting before him, casting a quizzical look towards Anya.

She stroked her hand across his fur, tickling him behind one ear. "Your fur is very soft and pleasant to touch; I can understand the human attraction to petting cats. The tactile sensation is quite enjoyable."

Spike tried to give Anya his 'pissed off' look as he really wanted to stay on track and get back to his old self, however he couldn't help the loud purrs that were rumbling through his body at Anya's touch.

Anya smiled indulgently down at him. "Ok here is how it will work. I'll ask a question, and you touch the piece of paper with your answer on it. That way I can start researching what happened to you."

Spike started to answer when he remembered that Anya didn't speak cat, frustrated he bought one paw down heavily on, 'Yes.'

Anya gave a perfunctory nod, before snatching up the pen, affecting a business like demeanor. "Now I am assuming that you have retained all you vampiric memories and the like?"

'Yes. '

"Hmmmm, were you aware of the change happening?"

'No.'

"So, you just woke up this way?" Anya hastily scribbled notes on the pad before her.

'Yes.'

"Well that sounds like some form of transmogrification." A small frown worried her brow as she tapped the tip of her pen lightly against her lips. "There are several ways for transmogrification to occur, if I recall correctly." Coming to a decision she continued with her questions, "First would be, did you make a wish of any kind?"

Spike thought back to the night before his 'change' occurred, 'No.'

"Alright, do you think that maybe this could be a spell?"

'Yes.'

"Do you remember running into any witches prior to the change, or perhaps a demon who spoke in a strange language?"

'No.'

"Well I don't think it could be a spell then."

Spike stared at Anya curiously waiting for her to explain.

"Transmogrification spells require the caster to be in close proximity to their intended subject."

Anya thought for a while longer absently stroking Spike as she did.

"Did you come across any unusual demons before you changed?"

'Yes.'

"Were you alone when you met this demon?

'No.'

"Was Buffy with you?"

'Yes.'

"Do you know what type of demon it was?"

'Yes.'

"Does Buffy know?"

Spike thought for a moment. Buffy hadn't recognized the demon, and they had been too busy fighting afterwards for him to tell her what type it was. A small idea tickled at the edge of his mind, there was something about Klishnar demons that he should remember.

"Spike?" he was pulled from his thoughts.

"Does Buffy know what type of demon it was?" Anya questioned again.

Sighing loudly Spike disheartened he flopped his paw onto the 'no.'

"Damn," Anya swore softly, "Buffy is hopeless at describing demons. Honestly you would think that a slayer would know the difference between a horn and a tusk." Anya shuddered as she remembered the whole Peranius demon incident a few weeks earlier.

Spike lifted his paw, placing it gently on top of Anya's hand, offering his silent support.

"I'll tell you what I'll do Spike," Anya began to move around the counter towards the bookshelves, "I'm pretty sure that this demon is the culprit, unless of course its just a case of spontaneous transmogrification. I'll research for all demons with the ability to transform others, and then you can look at the pictures until we find the right one." She began to pull book after book from the stacks.

Spike's eyes widened at the ever growing pile on the table.

"I assume you are staying at Buffy's." Anya called over her shoulder, "Xander said that's where he was when he was bitten."

Spike leapt forward thrusting the 'Yes' towards Anya causing it float to the floor, before he jumped onto the table and attempted to knock one of the heavy books open.

The sound of the bell drew his attention, and he looked up to see Buffy entering the shop. "Hey, what's Spike doing here?" she looked surprised as she spotted the ball of white lounging amongst the books.

Spying his girl coming, Spike rolled onto his back exposing his downy stomach to her, eager for the feel of her small hands stroking him softly. Spike wore an expression of bliss as the Buffy caressed his soft stomach.

Buffy frowned with worry, "How did you get here? You might have gotten run over or something." Scoping Spike up she held him close, fear coursing through her at the thought of losing Spike's namesake.

Anya quickly lied, "Oh I think he followed Xander. He went over to your place earlier, but nobody was home."

Buffy's eyes widened slightly, _'Oh god I hope he didn't hear me.' _

Spike chuckled as he heard Buffy's heartbeat speed up slightly, _'Oh slayer's worried she got sprung.'_

"Perhaps you should take Spike home then?" suggested Anya. She had heard noises coming from downstairs, and didn't want Xander coming back up and catching her in her small lie.

"Ok I think that's a good idea Anya," Buffy tried to give Spike a stern look, "and no more wandering mister." she admonished gently as she made her way to the exit.

"I'll come over later to see you Spike." Anya called as they reached the door. Buffy looked at Anya in puzzlement before shrugging, _'She never could understand the ex demon.' _Spike popped his head up over Buffy's shoulder and gave Anya a wink before a movement to the side caught his eye. Noticing Xander emerging into the room, Spike barred his fangs menacingly causing the boy to yelp with fear and sent him stumbling back down the stairs.

Turning Spike settled himself comfortably into Buffy's arms for the trip back to Revello Drive, happy in the thought that soon he would be restored to his old self. And once he was, he was going to set about turning Buffy's fantasies into reality.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hi guys I'm home." Buffy called as she walked through the door and headed for the kitchen. Dumping her shopping on the bench she carefully placed a sleeping Spike down as well, petting him gently as he lifted his head sleepily before opening one eye and stretching lazily. Buffy giggled as she watched him yawn widely and roll over, and off the bench onto the floor.

Spike came awake with a start as he felt his body fall through the air, twisting he managed to land nimbly on his feet. Looking around he quickly checked to see if anyone had noticed, anyone other then the laughing slayer that is.

"Way to go with the feline grace there, Spike." Buffy gave a little giggle as she watched him glance furtively around before fixing her with an abashed look, "I don't think anyone else saw." She reassured him before she bent down to pick him back up, having given up on trying to keep him off the benches.

Spike gave her a wide grin, if only the slayer knew that when she bent over she gave him a perfect view down her top.

A whirlwind of noise heralded Dawn's entrance into the house. "There he is!" she exclaimed as she bounced into the kitchen and scooped him up. "I was so worried; I couldn't find him anywhere earlier." She fussed and cooed over the bundle in her arms.

Buffy sighed, "He followed Xander to the Magic Box."

"Oh kitty, are you alright?" Dawn began to inspect his soft fur closely. "Don't you do that again, what if a nasty puppy had gotten you."

Spike stretched lazily as he remembered the 'puppy' he had run into that afternoon. He ran his tongue lightly across his fangs before reaching a paw up to pat Dawn on her cheek reassuringly.

"Oh kitty's so clever," she pressed her face into the soft fleshy pad of Spike's paw, noting absently that his sharp claws were safely sheathed to prevent an accidental scratch. Leaning forward Dawn pulled the corner of one of the bags open, "Oh steak! Woohoo, the Summers are eating like queens tonight."

Buffy snatched at the bag. "Ummm actually it's not for us."

"Huh? Then who did you buy…?" Dawns eyes widened as Buffy dropped a large piece of meat onto the chopping board "RUMP STEAK. You bought rump steak, and it's not for us?"

Buffy blushed, "Well I went to buy Spike some cat food, and it all looked…" she wrinkled her nose, "and we have to feed him something, and I thought he looks like a pedigree, so I figured he would need to eat something really good." She rushed the explanation out as she carefully diced the meat into perfect cubes, placing them carefully on a dinner plate.

Dawn watched her sister in horror as she deposited the last of the meat onto the plate and slid it across the counter. "Ok, can I be a cat too please."

Spike squirmed out of Dawn's arms and began to eye the meat before him carefully, debating the best way to extract the blood from the small squares of flesh. Experimentally he extended the sharp claws on one of his paws, expertly piercing a hunk of meat and bringing it to his mouth where he proceeded to lick the blood from its surface. Piercing it with one sharp fang, he sucked as much liquid from it as he could before depositing the shriveled mass beside the plate and moving onto the next piece.

Dawn stared at the growing mound of shriveled chunks of meat, "Ok weird cat." She tickled him behind the ear distractedly. "So Buff, what's the plan for tonight? Patrol?"

"Uh huh," she gave Dawn a small smile, "and I promise I'll check in on Spike. He's probably back at his crypt by now anyway, all hung-over and growly."

Dawn sighed in relief, "Make sure you ask around too, 'cause Spike NEVER goes anywhere without his coat."

Buffy placed a hand over her heart. "I promise to check all Spike's usual skanky hangouts until I find the bleached menace." She pushed some money across the bench to Dawn. "Grab some takeout for dinner; I'm going to get ready for patrol".

Dawn bent over and looked in Spike's face, "Oooh Kitty, pizza for dinner? Extra anchovies?"

Spike wandered upstairs pushing the door to Buffy's room open and casually strolled in. The house was quiet with Dawn having finally gone to bed after ingesting massive amounts of cheesy pizza and soda. Buffy had been gone for several hours, so Spike decided to find a suitable perch on which to wait for the slayer's return.

Eyeing the dressing table carefully, Spike nimbly jumped onto its surface expertly avoiding the knickknacks dotted across its surface. Carefully he began to gently edge them aside making room to stretch himself out. Just as he finally found a comfortable position something in the corner of his eye caught his attention.

Turning to stare at the offending object he realized it was a small-framed photograph of the Great Brooding Poof. '_Bugger_, _you'd think Captain Forehead would at least crack a smile in the picture instead of looking vaguely constipated'. _Yawning widely Spike stretched out, his front paw catching the edge of the photo and moving it slightly. He brought his paw back to him. Spike quickly glanced around the room before stretching his front paws outwards again deliberately aiming for brooding face in the photograph, and with a quick movement he pushed sharply on the glass, knocking it of the dresser, straight into the waste basket below.

Satisfied, Spike settled down to await Buffy's return, a hint of a smirk playing across his face.

Buffy walked in through the kitchen door exhausted. Not only had she been unable to locate Spike, but she had a run in with another of the demons they had come across in their last patrol. Clutched in her hand was Spike's black leather duster. She had found it in the bedroom of his crypt, which made her really begin to worry about the bleached menace's whereabouts. All she had been able to find out was that after their last patrol together he had gone to Willy's to play kitten poker. That was the last anyone had seen of him.

Poking her head into the lounge room on her way upstairs Buffy noticed Willow and Tara curled up on the lounge quietly watching television, "Hi guys."

"Hey Buffy, how was patrol?" Willow shifted slightly to sit up and look at her friend.

"It was ok, dusted a few vamps, tried to find Spike and got spat on by one of those gross demon thingy's we fought the other night." Buffy plucked her sticky shirt away from her chest as she spoke a disgusted look on her face.

"Research?" Willow let the question hang.

Buffy shook her head slightly, "Nah I think it can wait for tomorrow. I'm gonna go upstairs and get unsticky. Dawny get to bed alright?"

"She was already asleep when we got home." Willow snuggled back into Tara's embrace as Buffy nodded and headed upstairs.

Buffy walked into her room smiling as she noticed Spike laying on her dresser, his wiry body contorted around the knickknacks on the surface. Reaching forward she stroked his soft fur gently. "I couldn't find Spike anywhere, Vampire Spike that is, not Kitty Spike, cause you're here." Reaching down she kissed his head softly, "I'm getting worried, but shhhh, don't tell anyone."

Buffy tossed Spike's duster onto her bed before grabbing a towel and heading to the bathroom.

When he heard the door click shut Spike lifted his head and stared at it intently a thoughtful gleam in his eye. '_If only she knew.'_

Half an hour later Buffy walked back into the bedroom drying her hair lightly, a towel wrapped tightly around her damp body. She carefully extracted her hairbrush from beneath one of Spike's back legs before working the tangles from her freshly washed hair. Turning towards her bed Buffy let her towel drop to the floor; she reached for her nightie holding it before her absently before discarding it and crawling beneath the sheets. Reaching over to turn the lamp off Buffy noticed Spike's duster out of the corner of her eye. Sitting up she dragged the old leather up beside her, holding it to her face and inhaling deeply. Turning out the light she clutched the duster to her as she closed her eyes. "Where are you Spike?" she whispered softly before sleep claimed her.

Spike opened one eye. _' 'm right here slayer, never leave you,' _he watched her for a few minutes until he was satisfied that she was sleeping soundly. Closing his eyes he started to purr lightly, the gentle noise filling the stillness of the room.

Spike woke up sometime later, a strange sensation buzzing through his small body. Getting to his feet he arched his back upwards as he worked the kinks out of his spine. Sniffing the air lightly Spike searched for anything that could be causing the tingling in his body. The barest hint of arousal drifted across from the bed, _'Bloody hell she's at it again.'_

Buffy laid in bed, sleeping soundly, her body barely moving. At some stage she had kicked the sheets from the bed and now lay exposed in the moonlight. Spike nimbly leapt from the dresser and stalked closer to the bed, pausing for a moment to control the desire raging through him.

Hormones firmly in check Spike turned his attention back to Buffy; she lay on her back with one arm flung above her head while the other lay nestled between her legs, her fingers moving in slow circles as she slept. Somehow she had managed to entwine her limbs with his duster, the black leather twisting from beneath her to curl around one slightly bent knee. _'God the bloody thing is going to be drenched in her'. _Lust flooded his body again as he stared down at her, enjoying the way the dark leather contrasted her golden skin. _'Hang on.' _Spike's eyes widened as he realized that not only was he looking down on the Slayer, but also he was standing on the floor.

His head whipped down to look at his body. The smooth hard planes of his pale abdomen greeted him. _'Bloody hell!'_ He jerked his hands up to rub across his smooth skin, searching for any signs of the fur covered body he had lived with for the past few days. Eyes widening in realization, he darted one hand around to smooth across his backside, a sigh of relief escaping when he found no traces of a tail. "That's it baby, Spike's back."

"Spike?" a soft voice floated up from the bed.

Spike looked down straight into Buffy's puzzled eyes.

Buffy sat up, oblivious to her nakedness. "Where have you been? And why are you in my room at 4am naked?" she let her eyes roam across his body before settling on his thick cock.

Spike grinned as the smell of her arousal filled the air. "Well there's a bit of a story to that Slayer. Maybe you can tell me why you're laying in your bed naked with my duster tucked all round you?" curling his tongue against his teeth Spike ran his hands lightly across his stomach before moving them towards his erect cock. His hands stilled just as his fingers reached the soft curls at its base, "Makes me all hot it does…maybe I should go grab some ice."

Buffy eyes flew to his face. "How?" she felt the heat rush through her body as she flushed pink.

Spike dropped to his knees on the end of her bed, letting his body fall forwards so that his hands settled beside her waist, and forced Buffy back down onto her back. He took a moment to appreciate the taught planes of her stomach before snapping his head up to look at her through hooded eyes. Slowly he moved upwards until his face hovered above hers, his body almost touching hers, a whisper of a breeze between their skin. He smiled seductively as he began to purr, his gaze filled with a heat that made her shiver, "meow."

Buffy's eyes widened in shock as she once again sat up abruptly, her body now flush with Spike's as her eyes darted around the room. "Where? How? You? You're?"

Spike chuckled, the vibration causing their skin to rub lightly together. "All good questions luv," he closed his eyes for a moment relishing the feel of her body pressed against his. He moved his hips slightly causing the tip of his cock to brush lightly against her clit. "So do you want me to answer them now?" he thrust his hips forward more forcefully, relishing the moan he elicited from her, "Or later?"

Buffy felt her body go fluid, his touch heating and cooling her skin at the same time. She felt the moisture pooling between her legs as she desperately tried to press herself closer to his cool body. "Later," she breathed as Spike's lips began to move across her face, his blunt teeth catching her lip gently as he suckled on it for a moment before covering her mouth, letting his tongue snake its way inside.

Spike lost himself in the feel of Buffy's mouth, her warm lips moving softly across his. Gently easing her back onto the bed he let his lips move across her face. He nibbled lightly on her ear before trailing soft kisses down her throat, occasionally he would nip her skin lightly with his blunt teeth before flicking his tongue across the spot soothingly.

Buffy blindly ran her hands across the planes of his back as she let herself be overwhelmed by the sensations Spike was causing. Feeling him nip lightly at one of her nipples, she arched her body into his touch. "More." Her hands continued their path across his body until she finally reached her goal. Tugging lightly she attempted to pull him forward. "I need you in me. Please." she begged.

Spike's eyes rolled back as he felt Buffy's small hands close over his cock tugging at it. Gathering all his strength he removed her hands, pleasure washing over him as he heard her disappointed groan. Chancing a quick look at her face he couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped at the sight of her pouting lip, "Soon luv. Wanna play a little first."

Spike turned his attention back to the small body before him; running his hand down the length of her body, he gave her clit a sharp flick before covering it with his mouth and sucking lightly. Moving backwards he pulled away a few inches and studied her soft mound, running one finger downwards he absently played with her slit. Blowing gently he watched as the soft skin puckered lightly, so enticing. Leaning forward he ran his tongue along its length before once again teasing her clit. He covered it with his mouth, sucking gently before pulling back, letting the tender skin stretch slightly before allowing it to pop from his mouth.

Slowly and with excruciating care he slid one finger inside her hot passage, wiggling it slightly as he sought out his goal. Pressing gently with his finger he covered her clit with his mouth once more, as Buffy began to writhe and moan more aggressively beneath him. Spike flinched as Buffy grasped his head pushing him against her forcefully. He groaned softly causing her to convulse beneath him at the sensation. Carefully he inserted two more fingers into her passage, increasing his speed as they pumped within her. His mouth attacked her clit with renewed vigor as he felt the tension build within her body.

Flicking her a quick glance Spike watched her face as her orgasm built, her look of total abandon causing his own desire to race through him again like wildfire. He could feel her body begin to tense as her orgasm began to crest. In response, he began nipping and sucking frantically before vamping out and piercing her sensitive clit with one fang, sucking vigorously as droplets of potent blood filled his mouth.

The feel of Spike's fang embedded in her was too much. Buffy let the intensity of the orgasm take over as wave after wave of sensation flowed through her, causing her to cry out her release. She felt Spike slowly remove his fingers from inside her, and she watched as if in a dream as he lifted them to his mouth, savoring the taste as though it were honey.

Buffy lay panting on the bed for a few moments, her eyes fixed on Spike's weeping cock. "Ok, your turn now," she rolled onto her stomach before rising onto her hands and knees with slow languid movements. Looking at him from over her shoulder Buffy wiggled her arse at him, "Ok your turn now; get that cock in me NOW!"

Spike ran his hands across her backside and began to move forward. A noise downstairs caught his attention, and he whipped his head around to stare at the door. "Might just lock that I think luv. Don't want to be disturbed now do we." He gave her backside a sharp slap before sliding off the bed and heading for the door. He stopped, listening for a moment to the voices downstairs. Satisfied that no one was on their way up, he flicked the lock, and tested the door before turning back to the bed.

He groaned at the sight before him, "Bugger." Curled up in the middle of the bed on his duster was a small cream covered ball of fur. "Buffy?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Willow and Tara lay nestled together on the sofa, blissfully asleep and unaware of the happenings upstairs. A loud crash echoed throughout the room as the front door was flung open wildly.

The girls struggled upright just as a wild eyed Xander charged into the room.

Frantically he fell to his knees and began to scoot around the room searching under every available surface. This in itself was abnormal behavior even for Xander, but given the fact that he was clad only in a pair of pale blue boxers with a pair of large red lips emblazoned across the backside made the situation slightly unreal.

Willow and Tara stared in shocked fascination as the lips quivered and pulsed with his every move.

"Here kitty kitty," Xander muttered and wiggled some more with a strange light in his eyes.

Willow turned her confused eyes to Tara, a questioning look on her face; Tara just shrugged before turning to stare at Xander again.

Willow cleared her throat, "Ummm Xander?" She jumped slightly as he whirled round to look at them for the first time, "Wha….what are you doing?"

"Spike's a cat," he almost shouted, before returning to his task.

"Ahhh I see," Willow frowned. "Yes, Spike is a cat," she spoke soothingly, "we kinda knew that already."

Xander turned to stare at her as though she were an idiot. "Spike is a cat," he said more forcefully as he began to stand.

"I…I think we've already established that Xander," Tara moved behind Willow as Xander began to walk towards them waving his injured finger before him like a sword.

"Spike is a cat," Xander seemed triumphant as he jiggled his finger back and forward before them.

"Ok Xander back off, you're scaring me." Willow darted her eyes towards the stairs, she was beginning to suspect that Xander was possessed by something nasty. She almost cried with relief when she heard a noise upstairs. Now all she had to do was keep Xander happy until Buffy got downstairs to help her.

"So Xander, Spike's a cat huh?" Willow cast Tara a furtive glance urging her to play along until Buffy arrived to help them.

"X…Xander why are you so worried about Spike being a cat?" Tara couldn't help herself; she had to know what the big deal was all about.

Xander seemed relieved that the two girls finally understood. Brandishing his finger at them once again he smiled widely, a strange gleeful look filling his eyes, "He bit me."

The girls looked at him nonplus

Xander sighed in exasperation, "He bit me; therefore his chip didn't work, so that means he can bite again, which means Buffy will stake him."

"Huh?" Willow frowned again, "Xander, why would Buffy stake a cat because he bit you?"

"Because he's a vampire?" Xander announced proudly.

"Ummm…Xander just because Buffy named the cat after a vampire doesn't make him a vampire." Willow tried to reason with her increasingly agitated friend.

"That's not entirely accurate Red." A smooth voice sounded on the stairs.

Both girls twisted around to look at the stairs. Spike stood halfway up, his black duster wrapped tightly around his taut body, his bare toes flexing slightly on the carpet beneath them.

_'Where are his boots?'_ before Willow could voice her question she noticed a small movement under Spike's duster, causing it to gap open slightly and reveal a flash of fur beneath. The sound of the front door opening again, made her forget momentarily about Spike as she whirled around to see a flustered Anya burst through the door carrying large leather bound book.

Anya stopped short at the sight of Spike standing on the stairs, a look of disappointment crossing her face. "Oh, Spike you're back!" she sighed holding the book up. "You won't be needing this then?"

"I wouldn't say that luv." Spike reached inside his duster, pulling out a squirming bundle of fur.

"Spike, why do you have Spike?" Willow's head was starting to hurt, there was something going on that she knew nothing about. "Hang on that's not…."

"Buffy?" Anya had moved to stand on the step below Spike and was staring intently into the cat's, "Let me guess, Klishnar Demon?" She smiled broadly when Spike nodded. "I knew it!" she shouted triumphantly before opening the book to a page she had marked and holding it up for Spike, "See I found it."

"So you did pet," he gave Anya a wide smile. "Looks like we'll still be needin' it too luv." He gave Buffy a scratch under her chin, causing loud rumbling purrs to vibrate through her body.

"Ok, can someone please tell me what's going on?" Willow was frustrated, curious and a little stiff from falling asleep on the couch. Hands on hips she fixed her resolve face firmly on the others about her, "Everyone in the lounge room NOW!"

She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the others to make their way into the room; keeping Tara close to her side she directed a stern look at each of them in turn before beginning her questioning.

"Right, I think we'll start with…" Before she could finish she was interrupted by a sound behind her.

"What's all the noise about? Is there a new big bad?" Dawn wandered into the room rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Spike!" she squealed excitedly throwing herself onto his lap and hugging him tightly. "Where have you been? We were so worried. We have a new cat. Buffy called him Spike, he's around here somewhere." She stopped suddenly looking intently at his duster, "Ummm, Spike…..are you naked under there?"

Spike's hands shot out as he deposited Dawn on the chair next to him. "Well you see Nib…" if he had still been human Spike was sure that his face would be bright red. All eyes turned towards him, "Yes well, I can explain."

Willow sighed shaking her head. "Do I even want to know?" she muttered.

Tara rubbed her back soothingly before pulling her down to sit beside her on the sofa. "Perhaps Spike better start first."

Spike looked up startled, he had been desperately searching the pockets of his duster for a fag. "Yeah, well ok."

Standing up Spike began to pace around the room, "Ok so here's what happened, couple of days ago the Slayer and I were patrolling, and we came across this Klishnar Demon and we fought. Then I found some kittens and went to Willies to…." He cast a quick glance at Dawn, "ummm find em nice safe homes. Then went home, went to sleep and woke up as a cat."

Unconsciously he snuck his hand behind himself, rubbing his backside absently as if to reassure himself he was still tailless. "Nibs here found me, brought me back here and the rest you know."

"So you were Spike the cat all along?" Dawn questioned, understanding lighting her eyes.

Spike nodded, "Yeah Nibs." He jumped slightly as something soft and warm began rubbing herself against his legs, glancing down he watched as Buffy nosed her way under the hem of his duster.

Buffy sighed to herself; she was so bored and frustrated. When she had woken up to find Spike standing over her bed in all his naked glory, she had finally decided to abandon all her inhibitions, friends be-damned. Her mother had always told her not to look a gift horse in the mouth, '_Hmmm mouth.' _Buffy drifted off into a blissful haze as memories of one particular mouth came unbidden to her mind.

Maneuvering under his duster she stared upwards, _'Ohhh gotta love the feline vision.' _She dug her claws gently into the skin of his calf as she hoisted her body upwards, bringing her face closer to the object of her desire.

Spike hissed softly as he felt the sharp claws pierce his flesh. A feeling of dread washed over him as he remembered the overwhelming urge to play with dangling objects that he had experienced as a cat. Moving abruptly he strode towards the sofa, causing Buffy to tumble out from beneath his duster and across the floor. Grabbing a cushion and holding it protectively across his lap, Spike tried to ignore the pissed off look that Buffy was sending in his direction.

"So what your saying is that somehow this Demon thing turned you into a cat and now you turned back." Willow went over the facts carefully trying to piece together what had happened. "Do you know how you turned back, and where did this other cat come from?"

Spike looked to Anya for help, "Well don't rightly know how I turned back, just know I woke up as my normal handsome self." He curled his tongue against his teeth as he flashed a smirk at the females in the room. "'m guessin' you'd have to ask the demon bird bout that. She's been researchin' it for me."

He flinched slightly as Buffy jumped onto his lap, working her way under the cushion she began to pad the soft flesh beneath her paws, before curling up and flashing Spike and mischievous look. "An' the cat is…well the cat is umm Buffy."

"Huh?" Xander grunted before jumping up and pointing accusingly at Spike, "What did you do dead boy? It's a spell; you put a spell on Buffy, so you could kill her." Xander's bare stomach wobbled like half set Jell-O.

"Listen Stay Puff, I didn't do anything. One minute Buffy and I were ….." he flinched as a soft paw crept through a gap in his duster, dragging a claw lightly across his flesh as it went, "talking…the slayer and I were just talking and when I turned around she was a cat."

"Talking huh?" Dawn smirked at the pair, how stupid did they think she was. Glancing at the others she noticed the same knowing look on Tara and Anya's faces, Willow and Xander however were perfectly content to remain oblivious.

Tara interrupted, "As interesting as I'm sure the ummmm 'conversation' was, there's still the fact that Buffy now seems to be a cat." She turned her attention to Anya, "Spike said you were researching it for him, how did you know he was the cat in the first place?"

Anya sat forward eager to be in the spotlight and have her hard work recognized, "Well there are a few vengeance demon related enhancements that I have retained since becoming human." Smoothing her hair down she smiled broadly, "The ability to see a creature's true nature is one of them. So when Spike came into the shop I knew it was him straight away. Only a few simple questions, and I was able to narrow down the cause to demons. It was just a matter of research then." She smiled proudly, "It's also how I know that that…" she pointed to the cat curled contently on Spike's lap, "is Buffy. Tara you can read auras, you should be able to see what I mean."

Tara moved to kneel in front of Spike, staring into the pretty hazel eyes of the cat before her. She gasped, "B…Buffy it is you." She could almost see the blonde Slayer waving hello to her, a wide smile covering her fur covered face.

"But how did Buffy get turned into a cat?" Willow concentrated hard desperately trying to see what the other two could.

Xander threw his arms in the air, "Why are we even discussing this? Evil dead obviously did something to her, we should just stake him and be done with it."

Anya's eyes hardened, "Xander sit down." She pointed to his recently vacated seat, "I am speaking at the moment, and you will sit still and listen to what I have to say." She thrust an angry finger towards the chair once again, "Not only did you run out on me when we were preparing to have orgasms, but you always ignore anything I have to say. So tonight you will sit and be quiet and wait until I've finished, or you will not be getting any orgasms from me for a VERY long time." Anya huffed in frustration, "NOW SIT!"

Xander dropped to the chair stunned at Anya's outburst. When she had mentioned to him that she was researching something for Spike, he had questioned her until she had told him everything. He had then run out into the night desperate to save Buffy and the others from the evil vampire cat currently residing in their home. He hadn't given a second thought to his girlfriend or the fact that they had been preparing for a romantic night in bed at the time. He suddenly found himself very grateful that she no longer had her demon powers, as he was sure he would be currently experiencing something nasty and possible oozing in the area of his genitals.

Anya gave a small nod of approval once he was seated, carefully smoothing her hair once again, she prepared to continue. "As I was saying, after determining that Spike's change had occurred after contact with a demon, I found a few books that referred to demons with transmogrification abilities. I had it narrowed down to two before Xander insisted on knowing what I was researching for. I brought the book with me in the hopes that Spike could indicate which demon it was." Leaning forward she opened the book to one of the pages she had marked, "The illustrations are quite detailed. I was leaning towards it being a Klishnar Demon." She smiled broadly, "I'm so pleased I was correct."

"So how exactly does this demon change someone?" Dawn stared curiously at the picture before her.

Anya glanced at Spike, as though asking permission to continue

"Your show love," he waved his hand haphazardly, flinching slightly as Buffy dug her claws into him, annoyed at being jostled.

Anya practically beamed in response, she did so enjoy the attention, if only she could combine being in the spotlight with making money. A speculative look came across her face as one possibility sprang to mind. Sliding a quick look at Xander she sighed when she realized that her boyfriend would probably not share her enthusiasm about that particular idea.

Turning her attention outwards once again she continued her explanation, "Klishnar Demon's have this special enzyme in their saliva which transforms any living thing it contacts into the first living thing it touches. In Spike's case he found some kittens, therefore they were the first living things he touched after being exposed, so he became a cat."

"Oh!" Willow suddenly sat up straighter, "When Buffy came home she said that she'd come across another one of those demons," she pointed towards the book perched on Anya's lap. "She must have touched Spike the cat before she had her shower and that's why she's now a cat herself."

Dawn curled up beside Spike absently stroking Buffy, "What I don't understand is why this demon would spit on them; I mean if you were going to change something you'd want it to happen straight away wouldn't you? And why would they change them anyway?"

Anya pulled the book closer, peering down at the pages. "I remember reading…..oh here it is. The Klishnar Demon is large but somewhat slow and cumbersome, it has been documented that the saliva the Klishnar secretes has a transmogrification effect on its victims. Most subjects are transformed almost instantly, although it has been noted that the effects are at times delayed with certain species, vampires being one of these. It is believed that the effects of the saliva will diminish after a period of time. It is widely believed that the Klishnar uses this time to capture and remove the victim for latter ingestion." Anya looked at Spike, "Well that was long-winded."

Spike smirked back at her, "Watcher musta wrote the thing."

Xander shot Spike an angry glare, "And who asked you Dead Boy. Anyway it couldn't have been that stupid demon, because the book says LIVING creature and Captain Peroxide over there is a member of the whole 'undead' gang." He sat back satisfied that the night would soon end in a dusty way for the vampire across from him.

"Well that's not entirely true Xander." Anya nervously wiped her hands down her skirt; Xander was not going to like what she had to say next. In fact none of the others gathered in the Summers' lounge room tonight were going to believe what she had to tell them. Well maybe Dawn.

"What do you mean Anya? It's commonly documented that the human dies when the vampire demon takes over their body. Hence the whole no soul, or beating heart, the drinking of blood…" Willow began to tick points off on her fingers.

Anya nodded her head in agreement, "Yes that's partly true, the human soul leaves and the normal human bodily functions cease." She tilted her head slightly, "But haven't you ever wondered why a vampire's hair and nails still grow, slowly I know, but still they grow. Also why do they still bleed when hurt, and in the case of a male, how he gets his penis hammmph." She frowned at Willow as she slapped her hand across her mouth.

"We get the idea Anya," Willow glanced at Dawn, "we don't need ALL the details."

Understanding lit her eyes, "Ohhh no talk about male genitalia or orgasms in front of the underage child."

"Hey I'm not a child."

"No of course not Dawn, you are a young woman reaching the start of your sexual awakening." She flinched as Willow's hand started moving towards her mouth again. "WHAT! I was merely stating….oh alright. The reason all these things happen is because a vampire's heartbeat is so fast that it kind of sends the human body into stasis. That's why a stake to the heart or a beheading turns them to dust so quickly, the body kinda jerks to a stop. Other methods like sunlight and holy water are like an allergic reaction by the demon, prolonged exposure will eventually cause death though."

The noise in the room was deafening as each of those gathered tried to either refute or question her comments. Anya glared at those around her, why did they always think she knew nothing; she was over a thousand years old and even if she was a complete idiot she would have picked up a few useful pieces of information over that time. She watched Spike closely, waiting for his reaction to her news; this little tidbit was not common knowledge among vampires either.

Spike flinched as his enhanced hearing was bombarded by the noise in the room, jumping up he growled loudly, "Will you gits shut up, and let the demon bird finish." He gave them his best menacing scowl, the effect somewhat diminished by the fact that his coat has started to gape open, exposing a large expanse of bare leg leading upwards…. Startled by a soft furry body rubbing against his expose skin, he looked down to see Buffy rubbing herself against him, her eyes fixed greedily upwards. "Oh bloody hell!" he exclaimed as he jerked his duster tightly around him.

Calming himself he moved to stand near Anya, speaking softly, his voice seemed to cut through the noise of the room. "Don't rightly remember ever hearin' a heartbeat luv, but there are stories."

Anya smiled, pleased that Spike was open to the idea. "From what I can recall it has something to do with the fact that it beats so fast that it becomes silent, or something like that."

Hunkering down in front of her Spike contemplated this piece of information for a moment, "You know when I first rose, I remember a real loud rushing noise in my head and this feelin' that seemed to take over my whole body. Angelus said it was my bloodlust kickin' in. Do you think that was my heart kicking back in?"

"Maybe, I don't know much about it though. I'm sure when Giles returns he would be happy to research it for you." Anya offered.

"Not sure I fancy the watcher pokin' and proddin' and telling me how fascinating it all is, but I'll think on it." Turning his attention back to the room he grimaced as he watched the others argue back and forth between themselves, completely oblivious to anything else that may be happening. Dawn lay curled on the lounge watching the scene before her, content to stay on the sideline. Buffy was curled up close by with her head buried beneath a cushion as if trying to block out the din.

Reaching a decision Spike stood and announced loudly, "I'm goin home, you lot are givin' me a headache." He strode towards the door. "No wonder the bloody watcher has scotch stashed all over his place," he muttered to himself.

As he reached the door he turned suddenly, "Bit, make sure you keep an eye on big sis, I'll be back tomorrow at sunset." Then in a flurry of black he hurried into the night, swearing softly as he trod on a sharp stick.

Buffy jumped up from her comfortable spot when she heard Spike's announcement, she ran to the door in time to see it swing shut. Dejectedly she sat quietly staring at the smooth wooden surface. _"Great now what am I going to do,' _she looked at the others.

The Scoobies were all so caught up in debating Anya about her revelations that they had completely forgotten about her. Everyone but Dawn that is, her little sister had crawled down onto the floor leaning in close to tickle the soft fur around her ear. "You now Buffy I've been doing a bit of math in my head," she whispered softly. "From what I've worked out I think you changed a lot quicker then Spike did, which means you'll probably change back quicker too."

Buffy stared at her quizzically.

"Which means you'll probably change back some time tomorrow. You may want to be at Spike's when you do, so that you two can finish that…talk…you were having." Dawn gave her one more pat. "You know the door to my room is open," she cast a quick glance at the others, "and so's the window." She giggled as she saw understanding cross her sister's face; she'd never realized that a cats face could be so expressive, "Just watch out for Clem."

Buffy reached up, nuzzling her face against Dawn's check, purring softly. Then she turned and raced up the stairs into Dawn's room, out the window and into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Buffy raced through the cool night air towards Spike's cemetery, reveling in the feel of the wind teasing her fur-covered body. A plan formed as she nimbly made her way through the tombstones. Spike had managed to discover her secret fantasies while he was transformed, so turn about seemed fair play. '_Hmm only problem is that Spike knows I'm a cat.' _She shrugged slightly, _'Oh well, I'll just have to be extra sneaky.' _With a small grin she began running faster towards her goal, not noticing the figure in the shadows that had turned to watch her progress.

"I wonder if the slayer knows she's a cat?" Clem dug one hand into the open bag of snacks he held, shoveling some into his mouth before following the small feline at a more leisurely pace, "Better make sure she gets to Spike's ok."

Buffy sat in front of the door to Spike's crypt, small yowls of frustration rumbling in her throat. She had been all around the outside of the structure and hadn't been able to find a way in. She had found a small hole near the back wall and had started to wriggle forward through cobwebs and goodness knows what else, when she had come to a sudden stop, her access blocked by something that looked suspiciously like human bones jammed into the gap.

After a few moments of awkward pushing, Buffy had given up and crawled back out, making her way back around to the front and staring forlornly at the door. Maybe she could glare a hole through it?

"Uh hum."

Buffy jumped slightly before spinning around, hissing and spitting at the intruder.

Clem raised his hands in surrender, stepping back from the snarling bundle of fury before him "Umm, slayer…. do you know that you're a cat?"

Buffy relaxed when she realized that it was Clem standing before her.

"I don't think Spike's home yet Slayer, haven't seen him for days."

_'Ok, how does Clem know who I am?'_ Buffy cocked her head to the side to study the floppy demon before her, unconsciously mimicking Spike as she did so. An idea began to form as she turned to stare at the closed door before turning back to Clem and mewing pitifully. Buffy waited a few moments to see if Clem would understand her actions, shaking her head slightly she repeated her cry before moving forward and weaving her way through his legs, shuddering internally as she brushed against his saggy flesh, before making her way to the door and scratching lightly at h its surface.

After a few more heartbreaking cries Clem seemed to get the idea, stepping forward and pushing the door open, almost tripping as Buffy's small white body flew past him and into the darkened crypt. Poking his head round the door Clem called out softly, "Spike? You there?" His eyes searched the gloom for the Slayer. "I'll just leave you here then? Tell Spike I said 'hi'." Clem lumbered back into the night, not giving a thought to how Buffy would be able to give Spike his message, but certain that Spike's demon would recognise the Slayer in her new body.

Buffy wandered around the crypt trying to find the perfect place to hide and wait for Spike's return, worry starting to niggle at the back of her mind. _'Why isn't Spike here yet? He should be here by now; there's no way I could have beaten him here. Not unless I'm like this super cat with special powers. Oh, I wonder if I can fly or something?' _Buffy leapt down into the lower part her legs splayed wide as she tested her super cat theory. At the last moment she realized that, no, she was not going to sprout wings, so she best try and land on her feet. _'Ok, so no super powers, well other then my super nifty slayer powers.' _She stared back at the ladder leading to the upper level. _'I better go look for the bleached wonder I suppose.'_ Frowning as she noticed how far away the opening seemed, _'Maybe not.'_

A loud bang suddenly echoed through the crypt. "Oh, bloody hell."

Buffy franticly looked for cover, finally settling on a quick dash under the bed, peaking out from behind the dangling sheets, just as a pair of bare, mud covered feet came into view.

Spike gingerly made his way across the crypt, wincing as he trod on a discarded bottle top. Reaching forward he pulled aside a small curtain, exposing a crude pipe jutting from the wall, Spike twisted a small valve on the side and a spurt of water began to pour forth. Carefully taking off his duster he threw it towards the bed, give a small cry of victory as it landed neatly on its surface.

Buffy huffed in annoyance as the hem of the duster obstructed her view. Shifting her position she was rewarded with a clear view of Spike's taut buttocks as he stepped under the water.

Spike placed his hands on the wall before him, leaning his head forward, allowing the water to hit the nape of his neck and run smoothly down the planes of his back. Sighing, he blindly groped for the soap that he had secreted away in a small crevice in the wall before turning around and leaning his back against the wall.

Buffy felt a soft rumble begin to move through her body as she watched the play of Spike's hands on his taut muscles. Mesmerized she watched as his movements became more sensual, suds slowly snaking their way downwards across his body. Buffy watched in fascination as a small cluster of bubbles slowly slid downwards from just above his left nipple, moving inwards to caress his abs before moving outwards, sliding around his hip and winding its self down his leg. Buffy licked her lips, wishing that she could trace the path with her soft tongue.

Spike groaned, shifting his body to put his head under the small stream of water. The past few days had been the best and worst of his life, he had been given the opportunity to be close to the woman he loved and enjoy the affection she had poured onto him. But he had also been tormented by the knowledge of what he would never attain, a grin spread across his face, _'Not exactly unattainable though was it, Spike ole boy.' _

Spike let his tongue flick across his lips, savoring the slight hint of taste that still lingered on them. Inhaling deeply he reveled in the scent that seemed to flow from the bed; Spike opened one eye, half expecting the Slayer to be in the room with him. He spied his duster hanging loosely from the edge of the bed, and he felt himself harden at the memory of Buffy wrapped in nothing but the soft black leather.

Moving the soap down to his cock Spike leisurely lathered the curls surrounding it, before letting the soap drop to the ground. Grasping himself firmly Spike began to move his hand along his hard length; his mind conjuring pictures to fuel his arousal. Buffy moving small shards of ice across her taut nipples; the small mewling sounds she made when his mouth covered her swollen clit; the lust and desire in her voice as she called out his name.

Spike began to murmur softly as his movements started to quicken, his grip becoming firmer and the tip of his nail occasionally flicking at the weeping slit at the tip of his cock. "Buffy." Spike took in an unneeded breath, "That's it baby, touch me." He moved his other hand down to cup his balls, "God Buffy, love you so much, need you. Want you, always you, only you." He repeated his litany over and over until a low growl tore from his throat, long strands of cum shooting outwards.

Bonelessly he slumped back, turning off the stream of water before bracing himself and striding towards the bed. Small droplets of water coursed down his body before he snatched up a towel and vigorously rubbed himself dry.

Crawling into his bed he pulled up the sheet to haphazardly cover his hips, one leg still bare to the night air. Almost as an afterthought he snatched up his duster, and pulled it towards his face. He reveled in the intermingling of scents, his own unique signature of whisky and cigarettes now mixed with a hint of vanilla and what Spike could only describe as sunshine. Both of these however were overlaid with the heady musk of sex and arousal, Spike felt a deep feeling of loss wash over him, _'Bloody Scoobies will have her convinced it was all the bloody demon spit by the time she's back to normal.' _

Closing his eyes Spike inhaled deeply once more, letting images of Buffy fill his mind as he replayed every moment of their time together, his hand moving to gently caress his cock as he drifted into a blissful slumber.

Buffy cautiously crept out from her hiding place, her ears pricked to detect the smallest sound to indicate that her prey was aware of her presence. Jumping nimbly onto the foot of the bed she watched him while he slept, the smooth planes of his chest moved lightly as a whisper of breath seemed to come from his lips. Creeping forward Buffy was fixated by the almost nonexistent movement of his soft lips. Buffy remembered the small feeling of surprise that had filled her when Spike had first kissed her. She had never dreamt that a man's lips could be so soft and luxurious yet still cause every nerve ending in her body to tingle with anticipation. She watched as his lips moved once again, "Buffy," the merest whisper pushed its way through to tantalize her senses with the devotion and reverence that it held.

Buffy continued to watch him for what seemed an age, her mind racing as she tried to process all that had happened in the past few days. Finally a decision made, she stood, stretching her lithe body before turning to make her way back towards the end of the bed. She had only taken a few steps when she noticed the movement of the sheet that covered Spike's hips. Gently picking her way across the bed, Buffy managed to maneuver the sheet so that it slipped down Spike's hips a little, exposing the tip of his cock and the hand that occasionally drifted up its length.

Buffy felt a surge of feminine pride, not only was Spike dreaming of her but he was **dreaming **of her. She growled in disappointment as he shifted in his sleep, turning more fully onto his back, his hand pulling the sheet higher before returning to stroke his cock. Buffy tried to pull the sheet downwards again, huffing in a fit of pique when she realized that one edge was now firmly tucked beneath his hip.

Pacing back and forwards Buffy carefully took note of the scene before her as she tried to form a plan of attack. She wanted Spikey goodness, and she wanted it now, damn it! She stomped one dainty paw on the bed, a small frown marring her feline features as she stared at the end of the bed; a small movement catching the corner of her eye. Buffy crouched down low ready to pounce on whatever it was that had drawn her attention away from the man lying in the bed before her. There it was again, a twitch in the sheets at the end of the bed. A huge grin split across her face as she noticed the toe now lying bare to the world. _'Ohhh me thinks I've found an in.'_

Buffy crept down to the very end of the bed, balancing carefully on the edge as she nosed her way under the sheet and worked her way slowly upwards between Spike's splayed legs. _'Go the night vision.'_ Settling herself down Buffy contented herself with watching the lazy movement of his hand.

Spike was dreaming; he knew he was dreaming because he was caught up in one of his favorite fantasies. Buffy in his bed, her hot mouth working on his cock, while her small hands roamed across his body, one cupping his balls while the other followed after the movement of her mouth.

He squeezed his eyes tight refusing to heed the call back to reality, concentrating instead on the sensations he was experiencing in his dream world. _'Hang on.'_ His dreams had never been this intense before; maybe his brief time with Buffy had caused his mind to subconsciously provide more detail to his fantasy. Soft mewling sounds filled his ears, accompanied by a small vibration against his cock. _'Ok that's new.' _Spike snapped his eyes open, drawing in a deep breath to steady his riotous emotions; instead he was overloaded with the musky scent of arousal, the heat enveloping his cock increasing more and more.

Glancing down he stared in shock at the large mound over his hips. He had awoken from his dreams with a large tent in his sheets before but nothing like this. Whipping the sheet to the side, Spike stared down at the blonde head that was bobbing up and down on his cock. The head suddenly stopped moving; Spike watched in a daze as a face slowly swam into view, green eyes peaking up at him as his cock slipped from her warm mouth with a soft pop.

"About time you woke up mister," Buffy licked her lips slowly as she began to creep up his body, dragging her body across his, teasing his senses with the friction. "Ohh, look at that lip, gonna get it." Leaning forward she caught one lip between her teeth nipping it lightly before catching his mouth in a deep kiss, sliding her tongue into his mouth as she continued to slide her body against his.

"Buffy?" Spike's voice sounded like it hadn't been used in years, his cock throbbed with her every movement, his skin burning at her touch.

"You were expecting someone else?" Buffy laughed at his shocked expression as she slid her hands round to grasp his buttocks, pulling him more firmly against her so that his cock ground against her clit.

"What? How?" Spike frowned, "Buffy?"

Buffy giggled, "Good questions, but no talky now." She wriggled forward, effectively positioning the tip of his cock at the entrance to her pussy. "Right now I want you," she levered herself up slightly, gently pressing backwards so that the tip of his cock pushed into her heat, "in me." Sitting back further Buffy felt the length of Spike's cock fill her.

Spike stared up at Buffy in wonder. This was real, it wasn't a dream, Buffy was here, in his bed, naked, his cock sheathed in her tight passage. He groaned as Buffy began to rock slowly, her muscles clenching around him.

"What's the matter Spike? Don't you wanna play?" Buffy teased, "I can always leave, mind you I don't have any clothes, but I don't suppose too many people would mind if I walked home like this." She ran her hands across her bare breasts to emphasize the point.

Spike growled; sitting up suddenly and grabbing her by the shoulders, "Like hell!" He pulled her to him roughly kissing her before twisting them and pinning her to the bed. "Got you now Slayer, and I'm gonna have myself a … real … good … day." He pumped his hips forward grinding against her clit as he did.

Buffy wrapped her legs around him. "Come on Spike," she lowered her voice, "You know you wanna dance."

Spike stared at the woman before him, her eyes sparkling with lust and happiness. "Buffy?" uncertainty crept into his voice, "What is this? Is it just a one time thing?" Spike swallowed hard, silently berating himself for asking the question, but he had to know. If this was all he was going to have he wanted to make every minute last, imprint it into his mind so that he could savor it for the rest of his unlife.

Buffy looked at the man above her, looked into his eyes and let herself become immersed in the love and desire that they held. She also allowed herself to see the pain and desperation that they held in their depths. "This is us Spike," she smiled tenderly as she drifted her hand across his face, "And I think I kinda like us."

"You do?"

Buffy felt her heart constrict at the hope those two words held. "Yeah I do." She pulled him forward for another kiss, "You can be the most annoying, stubborn, frustrating vampire in the entire world, but you're mine."

"Yours?"

"Yup all mine, and if you think I'm going to let anyone else have you, then you've got another thing coming mister." Buffy rubbed her hands across his chest, "Now less talking and more luvin'. I wanna enjoy my spankin' new boyfriend."

"Spankin', huh?" Spike curled his tongue against the back of his teeth his eyes gleaming with mischief before he sat back suddenly, causing Buffy to pout with disappointment. Without warning he turned her over; bring his palm down sharply against her backside with a loud slap.

"Hey, what was that for?" Buffy tried to wriggle away from him, when she was stopped by the feeling of his tongue as he lathed the tender spot before pressing his mouth against it. She moaned as he spanked her again, quickly followed by his mouth once more. "You do know you're evil, right?"

Spike leant forward to catch her ear lobe between his teeth before murmuring in her ear, "That's right baby, I'm the big bad."

Buffy ground her backside against him, "Well Big Bad, are you gonna show me what you've got? Or are you all talk?"

"You're one step away missy." Spike wagged a finger in Buffy's direction enjoying the playful banter between them.

"Ohh help, Spike's gonna scold me." Buffy rolled off the bed dashing across the room, Spike following close behind.

Grabbing her around the waist he pushed her against the wall, "Sounds like someone needs to be taught a lesson." He reached behind her and grasped a large curtain, tugging on it sharply to reveal a full-length mirror propped against the wall.

"Ummm Spike, why do you have a mirror?"

Spike paused before answering, "Harm got it, thought it would be fun to put it over the bed."

"And what would two vampires need with a mirror above their bed?" Buffy growled at the thought of Harmony in bed with Spike, he was hers now and she had decided that no other women were permitted to exist in his past. Nu uh they would all be conveniently pushed into some dark corner and never spoken of again.

"Buffy did you just growl?" Spike felt himself harden at the thought of her jealously, "Ohhh kitten's got claws." Before she could work herself up into a fit of righteous indignation Spike quickly continued, "We both know that Harm was an idiot, but you got to admit it was a good idea." He turned her back to face the mirror, running his hands across her body.

Buffy watched as her skin showed the gentle play of invisible hands running across it, one breast lifted slightly, the nipple puckering as unseen fingers rolled it softly "Alright, it is a good idea I suppose," she gasped softly as Spike brushed his thumb across her clit.

"Trust me, kitten?"

Buffy twisted to stare into his brilliant blue eyes, "With my heart."

Spike grasped her chin, pulling her forward for a gentle kiss, before grabbing her hands and bracing them on either side of the mirror, "You're gonna want to hang on for this, luv."

Spike dropped to his knees before her catching her clit in his mouth and sucking lightly, smiling to himself as her arousal flooded his senses. Slowly he began to lick, suck and nip at her clit, before moving to the tender flesh of her inner thigh, slowly working his way back up to the planes of her stomach, then her breasts, before returning to her back and concentrating on her neck.

Gripping her hips Spike pulled Buffy back a fraction, nudging her legs wider with his leg, before slipping his hand down to play with her slick entrance. Positioning himself carefully Spike surged forward into her heat, before pulling back and thrusting forward more forcefully.

Buffy moaned at the sensation, tilting her ass backwards to give him better access, a loud purr began rumbling through her body.

Spike's legs almost buckled as the vibrations hit the muscles that held his cock in their tight grip, unbidden his own purrs began to echo Buffy's causing her to writhe against him, purring and mewling she closed her eyes and let her head fall back onto his shoulder.

"No, I want you to watch," Spike gently pulled her head forward so that she once again stared at herself in the mirror. "What do you see?"

Buffy fought the urge to lose herself in sensation as she took in the sight before her. Her skin was flushed, small beads of sweat making her skin look slick and dewy; her eyes were lust filled and heavy lidded. Letting her gaze drop Buffy took note of the indents on her hips where Spike's fingers dug into her roughly, holding her in their punishing grip. Her eyes drifted to the small thatch of curls at the junction of her thighs; she watched, as the skin surrounding her pussy seemed to pull slightly as Spike thrust deep within her, her clit swollen and almost pulsing with life.

"What do you see Buffy?" Spike repeated his question angling her so that he could deepen his thrusts more.

"I see you." Buffy gasped as she felt Spike's blunt teeth nip at the base of her neck, "I see you surrounding me, filling me." She moaned as he began to thrust into her more rapidly, "I see you loving me, even when you're not there."

"'m always here Buffy." Spike bit down with his blunt teeth more forcefully as he continued to quicken his pace, "Won't ever leave you."

Buffy felt a small thrill race through her body at Spike's declaration. She looked deep into her own eyes, reflected in the mirror at her. Her whole body seemed ready to explode. "Change." She arched her head back as she felt his teeth latch onto her skin again. "I want all of you the first time."

Spike didn't hesitate, moving one arm to wrap around her waist as he continued to thrust into her; he bit deeper into the nape of her neck, before allowing the demon to come forward. Slowly his fangs descended into the soft flesh of her neck, Spike felt her writhe and thrust beneath him, desperately wanting to warn her to be careful of her movements while his fangs were so close to so many nerve endings. With a low possessive growl he bit deeper, allowing one fang to press against them before taking a long, leisurely pull, her rich blood exploding onto his tongue as Buffy screamed with pleasure, her muscles convulsing around him.

Buffy woke slowly, her body felt boneless, sated, leaving her eyes closed she extended her senses, taking note of the soft bed that she lay on and the gentle hands that glided across her body, "Mmmm, you can do that forever."

Spike chuckled, "Do what luv?" He slid his hand across her nipple before trailing it downwards to circle her clit, without quite touching it.

Buffy pouted and wriggled her hips, her breath hitching when he brushed the tip lightly, "Touch me." She opened her eyes to watch the movement of his hands "Spike touching is very much of the good."

Spike stilled his hands, "Even the biting?" He studied her closely, waiting.

"Hey!" Buffy wriggled beneath his hands, urging him to continue, before noticing the seriousness in his eyes. "Yeah even the biting." She leant forward nipping his shoulder sharply.

Spike moaned as her teeth bit down harder, before tracing a path up to his neck. He sighed in bliss as she bit down hard before suckling at his tender throat "Luv?"

Buffy giggled. "Shhhhh, biting." She mewled in disappointment when he pulled away suddenly.

Spike stared down at her in apology, "Sorry luv, but someone's coming." He hastily jumped out of bed, pulling on a pair of jeans before making his way to the upper level.

Buffy grabbed the sheet wrapping it around her before moving to stand at the ladder, straining to hear what was happening.

Spike relaxed as Dawn bounded through the door, thrusting a small bag towards him as she glanced over her shoulder. "Ok, I think they're only about 10 minutes behind me tops." She smirked when she noticed the teeth marks peppering his neck, "Looks like someone had fun last night." Moving towards the ladder she waved to Buffy, "I stalled them for as long as I could, but they finally worked out you were missing." She snorted lightly, "It only took them, what fifteen hours or something. Oh, and I bought you some clothes too." She whirled around to snatch the bag from Spike and tossed it down to where Buffy stood. "You better put a shirt on Spike cause if Xander sees those." Dawn waved at his neck, "His head's probably going to explode."

Buffy's voiced drifted up from below, "And no Spike you can not see if you can make it pop; now get down here and get dressed."

Spike grumbled as he slid down the ladder, "'m bloody whipped already." His grumbling ceased when he caught sight of Buffy's lace clad backside as she slid her jeans up. "So what's the plan luv?"

Buffy turned round, "Well first thing is I tell the others that they can mind their own business, then a quick patrol. Then I think we can head back home where you can do all those naughty things you're thinking about right now."

Spike stalked forward, catching her lips in a hard kiss as he started to bend her backwards towards the bed, fluttering hands and a small whimper her only protest. Deliberately he ran one hand up her body, across her neck and…reached over and snatched up his shirt, leaving Buffy to fall onto the soft mattress with a grumble of protest.

"You're mean," pouted Buffy, jutting out her bottom lip with a mock quiver.

Spike smirked. "You do know I'm evil right?' he repeated her comment from earlier.

"Oh yeah baby, you're bad to the bone." Buffy pulled on her shirt before snatching up her shoes and heading upstairs. "Hey Dawnie, look I'm all Buffy again."

Dawn hugged her sister, "I kinda figured that seeing as Spike was all with the post sex hair, when I got here."

Buffy blushed deep red, "Dawn!"

"Oi," Spike lifted a hand and ran it over his hair in an attempt to smooth down the riotous girls.

"Hey no messin' with the sexy curls, they belong to me now." Buffy played with his hair until it sat in a perfectly created tousled mass, before nodding her satisfaction, allowing her fingers to gentle run through the soft curls almost unconsciously.

Dawn grinned as she watched Spike stand still while Buffy played with his hair, his face a picture of contentment, soft purrs rumbling in his chest. "You are soooo whipped."

Spike murmured his agreement, blissfully angling his head to follow the path of Buffy's hands, his purrs increasing.

Buffy pressed herself against him, fascinated by the feel of his hair running through her fingers, purrs of her own joining his.

"So umm Spike, how did you react when Buffy cat showed up on your doorstep?" Dawn tried to casually interrupt the enthralled couple.

Dawn watched as Buffy pulled back, a small frown marring her face, "Actually I got here first, Clem let me in." She looked at Spike questioningly, "Why did you take so long; you should have gotten here way before me."

Spike eyes darted around the crypt, desperate to look anywhere but into Buffy's face. "I um got a little distracted on the way."

Buffy began to tap her foot impatiently, "Spike look at me." She waited until his eyes settled on her face, "What could possibly have distracted a half naked vampire on his way home?" Her face darkened at the possibilities, "Did it involve other women, cause if it did…"she let the threat hang in the air.

Spike look astonished, "No, nothing like that, honest luv." He looked down guiltily, "It's just I was on my way back, and I got distracted by a mumph."

"Huh? A what?"

"A mumph," he mumbled again.

"Spike speak up, I didn't hear you. Now what distracted you?"

"Oh bloody hell!" Spike sighed in resignation, "You wanna know well here it is. I was on my way home and I forgot for a minute that I wasn't a cat anymore, and I got distracted by a mouse."

"You were chasing a mouse? That's why you were late?" Buffy gave a loud snort before collapsing into a fit of giggles, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Did you go all grrr and fangy?" Dawn watched as Spike turned even paler, "Oh my God, you did."

"Yeah go on, have a good ole laugh at Spike's expense," he pointed to Buffy, "Don't come crying to me when it happens to you."

Buffy and Dawn ignored him completely, focusing instead on images of a vamped Spike hunting down and killing a defenseless mouse. It wasn't until Dawn casually mentioned the possibility of Spike chowing down that Buffy sobered, turning horrified eyes towards him, "You didn't did you?" She blanched, "Ewww mouse breath." Suddenly she stilled, "I kissed you!" She began to spit lightly, "I kissed lips that ate a mouse." She rubbed vigorously at her lips, trying to wipe the offending thought from her mind.

Spike snatched at her hands, forcing them to her side. "Buffy luv, I didn't catch the bloody thing. I remembered that I wasn't a cat anymore, I just ended up taking a little detour is all."

"True?" Buffy looked at him hopefully, "You didn't catch it?"

"No luv, I didn't catch the bloody thing. Now can we drop it?"

"It would have been cute though." Buffy snuggled into him, letting her voice become low and husky, "My big brave hero arriving home from the hunt, ready to ravish me."

Spike just stared at her in astonishment, one minute she was being a typical grossed out girl, the next she was a wanton sex kitten, practically crawling up his body. He lowered his head pulling her tighter to him and catching her lips in a searing kiss.

"Umm guys," Dawn's voice pulled them from their trance. "First can I say …ewww…. really don't need to see the whole uncensored thing." Dawn gave a small shudder, "I mean it's great and all but I so, so don't wanna know about it." She grinned as the pair reluctantly pulled apart, "Also from the noise outside I'd say the rest of the gang have arrived."

"Alright then let's get this done." Buffy strode to the door pulling it open sharply, "I wanna go home and have loud obnoxious sex with my boyfriend."

"Buffy!" Dawn protested, sticking her fingers in her ears, "I told you I didn't want to know about that."

"Know about what Dawn?" Buffy grinned as her sister began to softly sing la la la, her fingers jammed firmly in place. "That Spike does this thing with his tongue where he…" her voice died away as she turned to come face to face with a horrified Xander. "Ummm, hi guys," she waggled her fingers at them, "I'm back."

Xander stared at her in shock, his face turning a bright shade of purple, while the three girls eyed Spike speculatively.

Spike merely smirked, hooking his thumb into the waistband of his jeans and letting his fingers splay out across his crotch.

Buffy watched his display transfixed, her tongue unconsciously darting out to moisten her lips as she started to purr softly once again.

"Buffy you're purring?" Willow stared at her friend in amazement.

"Uh huh," Buffy answered absently, as she began to sashay towards Spike, her eyes fixed on her goal.

"Buffy!" Xander protested loudly, grabbing her and pulling her away roughly.

Buffy hissed in protest as Spike moved forward to grab her back growling loudly.

Xander stepped back. "Ok see that," he pointed an accusing finger towards the pair, "With the purring and the hissing; she's still under the demon spit's influence." He looked at the others, "We have to save her."

"Xander, I don't think she really wants to be saved," Tara motioned to the pair, who were once again wrapped around each other, whispering, soft purrs rumbling through their bodies.

"But look," he pointed, "She's behaving like she's in heat or something."

Spike leapt towards Xander only to be blocked by three very angry women. Tara crossed her arms fixing the brunette with a pointed look, "I don't think that was a wise thing to say Xander."

"But…"

Willow slapped his arm, "Xander, don't be mean."

"But…"

Anya reached forward and slapped him sharply across the back of the head, "Xander Harris, how could you say something like that; it's just a little aftereffect from the transmogrification, and I think it's very sexy." She slapped him again, "And if you want orgasms tonight, you better apologize to Buffy right this instant."

"But…"

Dawn pushed through the others to stand in front of him, arms crossed as she kicked his shin. "Yeah Xander apologize to my sister." She quirked an eyebrow, as she waited.

"But…"

Buffy looked back at him with hurt eyes. "You're a pig Xander," she turned to burrow her face into Spike's chest.

"Now look what you've done whelp." Spike hooked one finger under her chin. "He didn't mean it kitten," he turned to glare at Xander, "Did you boy?"

"But…" Xander stared at the glaring faces in front of him before looking into Buffy's hurt filled eyes, opening his mouth to speak

Buffy cut him off, "Ok, this is how it is, I'm back to normal Buffy, except I now have this spankin' new boyfriend." She gestured towards Spike, jumping a little when his hand softly paddled her backside, _'mmmm spanking.' _She grinned to herself, "and he's not going anywhere so you'll just have to get over yourself Xander Harris." Buffy took a deep breath as she prepared to continue with her rant, "and another thing…duck."

Buffy leapt forward grabbing Dawn and Anya and pulling them to one side, at the same time as Spike wrapped his arms around Willow and Tara and pulled them in the opposite direction.

Puzzled Xander turned around just in time to see a Klishnar Demon send a large globule of spit in his direction. He stood motionless as it hit him square in the face, slowly sliding downwards to fall to the ground with a large plop. He stared at the mound at his feet in dumbfounded, oblivious to the fight going on around him, only looking up when someone called his name.

"Xander, don't touch anything!" The others stood around him warily, the demon lying prone to one side, "Ok, if we get him home and under the shower, will that neutralize the effects?"

Anya nodded, "Yes, that should do it, good old fashioned soap and water."

The others motioned for Xander to start walking, careful to avoid any possibility of contact.

Xander gingerly began to creep forward, his eyes darting about for stray insects that might inadvertently fly into his face. So intent on scanning his surroundings he didn't notice the low headstone before him until too late, falling head first over it and landing on his back on the ground, just as a small brown rabbit darted out from a bush and straight into his arms.

Xander stared at the squirming brown animal in his arms, before his ears registered the terrified screech emanating from his girlfriend.

"Oh My God," Anya began to flap her arms wildly, "You touched it, you touched it."

Xander stared at her nonplused.

"You're going to turn into a bunny!" Anya shuddered at the thought her face going deathly pale, "You can't come home with me; you'll have to find somewhere else to stay." Anya twirled round and fled into the night.

Xander stared at the others, "Guys?"

Spike moved to stand over him, "Come on whelp, on your feet." He gave a sly smirk, "'m sure Buffy's got a nice box somewhere you can use."

"Ohh and lots of juicy carrots," Willow added as the friends began to banter back and forth.

Tara giggled, "What traits do you think he'll have leftover when he changes back?"

"Twitchy nose?" Buffy offered.

"Or maybe big feet?" Tara added.

Spike grinned, "I'm betting on a cute little cotton tail."

"Betting? Do demons play bunny poker, Spike?" Dawn's soft laughter floated back to Xander on the cool night air; slowly he clambered to his feet and began to follow miserably behind.

**THE END**

Thanks to everyone who has read this fic, your reviews and comments are much appreciated. A huge thank you also to my fab Beta Holly and also Corrina (Alwaysjbj), Li and Julie, for letting me bounce ideas off you. And lastly to my precious cat Snap, who woke me at 4am one morning (just to chat) and told me all about this great idea he had.


End file.
